Mi mundo perfecto
by anothereleven345
Summary: ¿Mi mundo y tu mundo unidos? Eso para mi fue al principio casi imposible, quería que dejaras de lado ese mundo perfecto tuyo en donde no me tenias presente, pero me equivoque, lo que en serio queria era que correspondieras mis sentimientos. Fic participante del concurso For you de foro Inazuma


**_¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es primero One- shot, así que si me quedo muy largo, pues bueno yo soy de esas personas que escriben mucho. Antes de iniciar unas aclaraciones:_**

**_Este One-shot participa del reto For you! del foro Inazuma Eleven._**

**_El Oc le pertenece a Clarisse-Mitsuko, a quien espero le guste el One-shot._**

**_Sin más que agregar les dejo el One-shot ¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo es que se puede volver atrás? ¿Revivir en carne y hueso tu pasado? ¿Reescribirlo? Nada de esto puede volverse realidad, lo hecho está hecho y punto, no hay vuelta atrás, me hubiese gustado... pasar más tiempo aquí, a tu lado, estoy casi segura de que llorare a cantaros apenas me aleje unos metros de aquí, si mis palabras pudiera transmitírtelas directamente, pues iniciaría así:<em>

_Agradecerle a los dioses que hicieron posible, quizás, nuestro encuentro hace mucho tiempo, recordarlo ahora haría que me desmorone en lágrimas aquí mismo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_He subido al primer taxi que encontré, los últimos días que te vi, te comportaste fría y distante, seguro para no lastimarme con tus fuertes golpes, los cuales a veces me lanzabas cuando te hacia molestar, debido a mis burlas sin sentido a tus enormes ojos celestes, a los cuales les decía "ojos de mosca"._

_Parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi por primera vez, al igual que es mentira para mí, el escuchar de las bocas de Kidou y Sein, tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí, el que alguna vez fue llamado Dios del futbol y quien, con tu ayuda, pudo enmendar sus errores cometidos. Deje a Kidou y Sein apenas me dijeron todo, estoy seguro de que no están molestos, más bien deben estar preocupados por los hechos que podrían ocurrir, un accidente de auto, que pueda a llegar a cometer alguna locura para llegar hasta ti, que no llegue a tiempo a tu lado… lo que pienso en estos momentos, me hace querer gritar que yo, mi vida, mi alma y el mundo… todo será un infierno sin ti a mi lado…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El mundo que querías construir con tu cuerpo entero, con toda tu alma y sentimientos en esta, siempre me daba risa cuando hablabas de ella con ese tono de superioridad que te caracteriza, pero yo sabía mejor que nadie que lo hacías con gran alegría y sentimiento, lo cual no es muy raro ver en ti en mi caso… Sere sincera conmigo misma en este punto por primera vez… nunca me alegre en verdad por tu sueño de construir ese mundo._

_Revise mi reloj de muñeca… ya era hora, mis padres debían estar esperándome en el centro, me di media vuelta en dirección a la ventana, la cual dejaba ver los techos de las casas frente a la mía y un poco más lejos los enormes edificios de la ciudad, me coloque en el marco de la puerta y gire mi vista hacia el que alguna vez fue mi habitación, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, mientras lentamente cierro la puerta, dejando atrás la habitación vacía._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Finalmente el muy respetuoso y lento taxista llego a su destino indicado, le di rápidamente el debido dinero y cerré la puerta del auto, voltee la vista hacia mi derecha, espero que aun quede tiempo, ahora estoy corriendo… juro que mataría a Crono, por no darme su capacidad de controlar el tiempo, moví mi cabeza en negatoria, no era el momento para pensar en eso, quise pensar en otra cosa para despejarme, pero en vez de eso, un recuerdo invadió mi mente fugazmente…_

_-No puedo creer que hayas gastado tanto dinero, pero te lo agradezco-_ decía una chica de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabellos largos, quien sostenía entra sus brazos un panda enorme de peluche y sonreía.

_-¡¿Y- y que si es así?!-_ dijo un molesto chico de cabellos rubios y largos, ojos rojizos con un toque de negro y algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

_- No es para que te molestes Afuro-_ dijo riendo la chica _–es solo que-_ bajo un poco la cabeza y abrazo el panda un poco más fuerte.

_-Ya sé que estás pensando-_ dijo el sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados.

_- ¿E- en serio?-_ dijo ahora la chica con sorpresa, haciendo que su cabeza se levantara rápidamente de su anterior posición.

_-Si-_ dijo el chico aun sonriendo, mientras se detenía frente a la chica _-esta halagada de que yo, el increíble Dios Aprhodi, haya ganado esta ofrenda para ti-_

_La chica intento no reír ante este comentario, pero no pudo, causando sienta molestia por parte de su compañero._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Según Kidou, quien al parecer se cansó de mi actitud, me conto todo lo que le habías contado apenas fuimos a la escuela el día siguiente, Sein también me dijo que no fue lo único que le habías contado a ellos… sentimientos, acciones y lugares fueron en resumen todo lo que les contaste, por sobre todo sentimientos… eso es lo que más me duele…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Llegue a la entrada de mi casa, abrí la puerta y la cerré con mi llave, la cual tendría que entregarle a mi madre luego para que se la entregara al nuevo dueño de la casa, cuando cerré la puerta con doble llave, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda._

_Cuando voltee, vi a una persona, quien me dejo al borde de las lágrimas. "Mahiru" dijo el casi en un suspiro, pero yo lo escuche como un eco._

_-¿Qué quieres Afuro?-_ le dije en tono frio y distante.

_-P-pues-_ dijo con la cabeza algo baja y en su rostro se veía algo molesto y cansado.

-_Afuro, yo…-_ quería decirle muchas cosas en esos momentos, pero finalmente salieron estas palabras de mis labios _-no quiero hacerte daño-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Simplemente no me lo creía, ya la había visto comportarse así, pero conmigo… ¿Mahiru, sientes tristeza, dolor o ambos?_

-_Debo irme-_ dijo ella pasando a mi lado con voz quebrada.

_No voy a cometer el mismo error de nuevo, te tome del brazo y cuando te voltee rápidamente coloque mis brazos en la mitad de tu espalda… no iba a dejarte ir esta vez, el irte y quedarte con este sentimiento guardado… el abandonarnos y hacernos daños a ambos por las malas elecciones del otro…_

_-Déjame- _dijiste tratando de soltarte con poco esfuerzo, quizás para que yo no lo notara.

-_Mahiru-_ te abrace más fuerte _–no quiero hacerlo, además no quiero cometer el mismo error que-_

_-¡Pero lo hiciste!-_ apoyaste tu rostro en mi pecho, ya que soy un poco más alto que ella _–Y- ya que yo solamente era una persona más en tu ideal de mundo perfecto- sentí unos pequeños sollozos provenientes de tu boca._

_No podía articular palabras, el verte así, el saber de todos tus sentimientos en solo unos minutos atrás, lo cual para mi fueron segundos, no podía creer lo imbécil y ciego que había sido todo este tiempo, quise consolarte, pero no encontré nada más que acariciar tu cabeza para que dirigieras la vista hacia mí, de tus ojos aun brotaban lágrimas, no lo pensé más y decidí revelarlo todo aquí y ahora, no me importaba si tenías que irte o inclusive que el mundo se acabara en estos momentos…_

_-Por favor ¿me escucharas?- _le pregunte tomándola de su mentón haciendo que sus ojos se posaran en los míos, ella simplemente asintió con temor.

_–Lo siento_- exhale profundo-_ sé que esto no compensara todo el daño que te cause, que te hice un daño muy profundo todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta, a pesar de que te conozco prácticamente desde hace bastante tiempo… yo- _

_No encontré nada mejor que hacer que abrazarte más fuerte quería gritar, hacer cualquier cosa para que me perdonaras, me consolaras y arreglaras todo, como siempre lo hicimos… juntos, de pronto baje mi cabeza, quedando con unos cabellos cubriendo mi rostro… con pensamientos de odio en mi mente, pero de pronto una mano se posó en mi mejilla, haciendo que levantara mi cabeza, esta misma mano me arreglo los cabellos, ahora estabas sonriendo, cuando finalmente terminaste de arreglar mis cabellos, dijiste…_

_-Vamos Aprhodi, así no eres tu- _dijiste sonriendo.

_-Mahiru, yo- _

_-No tienes que decir más… te explicare, la verdad es… que tenía odio, rabia y enojo cuando me contabas a mí, Sein y Kidou sobre tu mundo perfecto-_ agachaste de nuevo la cabeza pero yo te la levanta con mi dos manos, las cuales coloque en cada una de tus mejillas.

_-El que nunca me mencionabas, el que quizás no me reconocías en tu mundo, el que…- _comienzan a caer las lágrimas de su rostro_- q-quizás no sentías el a –amor que yo siento por ti-_

_Está comprobado, soy un imbécil de nivel 100, ahora en mi cabeza estaban transcurriendo muchos recuerdos y sentimientos… todos son solo una persona presente… tu, Mahiru Furukawa._

_Empecé a secar con mis dedos las lágrimas d tus ojos, los cuales estuvieron después de unos segundos libres de lágrimas, cuando lo estuvieron, no quite mis manos de tus mejillas, sino que empecé a acercar tu rostro hacia el mío, ahora estabas, al igual que yo, con las mejillas ruborizadas, ya estábamos a unos milímetros de conectar nuestros labios, pero ecidi decirte algo antes de eso…_

_Te amo, fue lo último que te dije antes de que nuestros labios se unieran en un cálido, agradable y sincero beso…_

_Te acompañe hasta el centro en donde estaban tus padres, me despedí de ti antes de que entraras en el auto con un beso largo, quizás aún más que el que nos dimos anteriormente, pero no me importo, ni a ti y quizás tampoco a tus padres, antes de que te subieras la auto y te despidieras con la cabeza pasando la ventana del carro y yo con una manos en el aire despidiéndome, no más bien diciendo: Hasta luego, prometí esperar por ti y si no volvías, buscarte por todo el mundo si era necesario, no quería separarme de ti, el que te sucediera algo, pero eres alguien muy fuerte, sumamente divertida y muy esforzada en todo…_

_Pero no es lo que amo de ti en resumida, en realidad lo que amo de ti es: Todo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Bien, numero 506- _dijo una chica, buscando entre las puertas que conectaban con el pasillo la que tuviera el número correspondiente_ -¡Ah aquí esta!- _se colocó frente a esta y toco el timbre.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos 22 años con el cabello color rubio sujetado en una cola de caballos, ojos rojizos con un toque de negro.

_-Buenas noches ¿Qué se le?-_ en su rostro se ve una expresión de sorpresa con alegría

_-te dije que volvería sana y salva Afuro-_

_-Mahiru-_ la abraza_- Bienvenida a casa-_ dijo sonriendo mientras la chica correspondía el abrazo y unian sus labiso recordando el beso de hace 5 años…


End file.
